A tease - TRBNCanadian SMUT
by Kurumaka
Summary: Preston was a tease like that, bringing Mitch to the brink and then stopping. Only when he would beg, Preston would continue. [TRBNCANADIAN (Mitch x Preston) SMUT]


The cold sheets were a great contrast to the heat, Mitch had to admit. He didn't get to feel them too much, though, as his back kept arching from the bed, head lolling backwards and moans spilling from his dry lips.

His chocolate eyes looked down, locking with Preston's own pair. Preston smiled at him, as much as he could with Mitch's dick in his mouth, anyway. He held down his hips, so Mitch couldn't choke him as he went down and swirled his tongue around the underside of the member.

Mitch moaned, gripping the bed sheets in a vice grip. He wanted to tangle his hands in Preston's hair, but he knew that would only make him stop doing those _amazing things that his tongue was doing_.

Preston was a tease like that, bringing Mitch to the brink and then stopping. Only when he would beg, Preston would continue.

Today would be no exception, by the looks of it. Preston was moaning around him now, sending vibrations straight down his shaft. Everything Preston did drawled moans and groans from the Hunger games veteran, along with bucks that were held down by his hands.

"P-Preston…" Mitch mumbled, voice husky and deeper than normal, "S-Stop… teasing me…"

Preston pulled off, looking up at Mitch with wide, innocent eyes. "I wasn't teasing…" he said tauntingly, a smirk adorning his lips.

"Y-Yeah…" Mitch grumbled. "H-Hurry up…!"

Preston smirked down at Mitch. Seeing his lover all flustered and submissive was a thing he enjoyed the most. The great Hunger Games warrior writhing under his touch, begging for more.

He licked his lips, reaching over to the nightstand to grab the bottle of lube that was sitting there. He squirted some of it onto his fingers, rubbing them to warm it up a bit. He pressed the fingers against Mitch's hole, pushing one in slowly. Mitch moaned, fisting the sheets. Preston, smirking, slowly pushed another one in, scissoring them gently.

Mitch moaned and writhed, arching off the bed and looking down at Preston with half-lidded eyes. He tried to glare at him, but it didn't really work out as his prostate was rubbed, sending pleasure spiking through his body. His back arched off the bed, a loud moan spilling from his lips.

"P-Pres… ton…" he groaned, shaking as the pleasure hit him in waves, every time Preston rubbed his fingers against that spot.

"What is it?" Preston smirked at him, thrusting his fingers in and out in a torturously slow pace.

"S-Stop teasing… me…"

"Okay then," Preston pulled out his finger and grasped Mitch's foot, setting it over his shoulder. He positioned himself and pushed in in one smooth motion.

Mitch moaned, wrapping his arms around Preston's neck and pulled him down to connect their lips in a heated kiss. The friction was amazing, the pleasure dotting Mitch's sight with white.

A little bit of drool rolled down Mitch's jaw before Preston licked it up, gently nibbling on his ear. He pulled out, pushing back in torturously slowly. Mitch groaned, clawing at his back and panting hard. Preston was teasing again, and if he wouldn't stop, he'd have to take the matters into his own hands.

As if he was reading his mind, Preston sped up his pace slightly. Mitch moaned loudly, arching into Preston. The pleasure was overwhelming and made his whole body tingle and tremble. Preston sped up over time, just a little bit at time, and it drove Mitch crazy.

"F-Faster… Prest… on…!" Mitch forced out between moans and pants, his voice needy and husky.

Preston smirked and sped up, pulling out until only the tip remained inside and then rammed in, making Mitch scream out. It was all starting to become too much, and after a few more thrusts, Mitch cried out Preston's name, coming all aver their stomachs.

Preston was close after, groaning out something that distantly sounded like Mitch's own name while his seed covered Mitch's walls.

The two sagged against the covers and Mitch cuddled Preston's side, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck.

"We have Games in the morning, right…?" Mitch asked.

"Yeah," Preston nodded, draping his arm around Mitch.

"That means no morning sex…" Mitch mumbled dejectedly.

"It's gonna be okay, I'll make it up to you later."


End file.
